Supplemental Armor
strikes at a Grappler-class with a Type-92's reactive plates.]]Hand-carried shields for TSF usage. Although different militaries utilize unique models, they commonly feature reactive armor sections, which can be used to strike at larger BETA strains with devestating results, or purge away smaller strains that have latched on. Most Supplemental Armor types have close-combat capabilities built into them, enhancing a TSF's overall offensive strength. Type-92 Multipurpose Supplemental Armor The Type-92 MSA (９２式多目的追加装甲 / kyūjūni-shiki tamokuteki tsuika sōkō) is an Imperial Army-use supplemental armor for Japanese TSFs, with a unique hexagonal-patterned reactive armor plating on certain sections. The reactive armor explodes upon contact with a surface, making it an excellent weapon for use against BETA if a TSF's main weapons are currently occupied or the TSF is threatened with being overrun with smaller species. A section of the shield is movable and can be used as a dozer blade or an emergency handguard, allowing the user to punch at targets for greater effectiveness in utilizing the reactive armor plates. The shield is commonly equipped on TSFs that are either taking point in a frontline formation, or are temporarily armed with heavy equipment to make up for their reduced dodging capability. Creative pilots can even use it to intentionally extend their laser exposure limit by a couple of seconds, after which it is discarded, which can be the difference between completing a manoeuvre and becoming a casualty. The above practice can also serve to create an explosion to stir up the surrounding ground, thereby creating a cloud of dust and debris blocking line of sight from the Laser-class that did not fire, in order to create a firing interval that can be exploited to quickly destroy small groups of Laser-class in relative safety. DS-3 Multi-Purpose Supplemental Armor Named the Schurzen; the DS-3 is a multirole equipment first seen on East Germany MiG-21s, the shield carries a frontal section of sloped reactive armor plates that can be used both as an anti-laser countermeasure and an offensive measure against BETA flesh, and is equiped with Super Carbon blades on its sides and bottom for powerful cutting strikes. The super carbon frontal section lends stabbing power in close-combat, and an extra handgrip on the top allows a TSF to wield the DS-3 with increased power, precision, and speed. Desperate pilots can even use the shield as a pivot for extremely high-speed quick turns by stabbing the shield into the ground during NOE flight. But after destruction of the reactive plates, the defense of the armor drastically falls. The equipment is in widespread use, having being seen equipped on Soviet MiG-27s and even West Germany EF-2000s up until 2001. Multi-Purpose Armor (Spike Shield) Supplemental Armor system developed by the Spanish Army for use with their EF-2000 Typhoons. Round Buckler Supplemental Armor system used by the Unified Front of China. Trivia *The spaced armor used in German tanks during WW2 was called Schürzen. *The A3 figurine for the Fubuki also comes with a UN decal for the Type-92 Supplemental Armor; the shield decal is referred to as an "escutcheon". Category:TSF Armaments Category:Tactics Category:Hardware and Technology Category:TSF